Kitsune's Revenge
by NaruHina Best Couple
Summary: With the Akatsuki gone and a new enemy on the horizon, will Naruto's and Hinata's love come to light
1. The End Begins

This is the first story I have ever done outside of school and my first attempt on writing romance. I plan to do my best.

_Italics is thoughts_

**Bold is Kyuubi**

I dont own Naruto, though I wish I did

* * *

In an instant the clear blue sky became dark. Streaks of lightning flashed among the clouds. When the lighting flashed two figures became visible. In the clearing stood two men each wearing a black cloak with red clouds. "Huh, is someone actually foolish enough to challenge you Itachi?" he lifted his sword off his back getting ready for a fight.

"Come on out, we know you're there," ordered Itachi. With that, five ninja jumped out forming a pentagram around the Akatsuki. All of them were wearing robes with a nine tailed fox on a midnight background. The flames from the fox reached all over the back of the garment.

"We are the Kyuubi's followers," the leader of the five inched forward, "My name is Kensei." Itachi stared where his eyes were supposed to be and saw nothing. Just above his eye sockets was a forehead protector with the symbol for lightning on it. He knew his Sharingan wouldn't affect this foe. Kisame looked around and noticed all the others enemies were missing eyes. In fact if it weren't for the symbols on their forehead protectors they would have thought that they were shadow clones. The other four had the remaining elemental symbols on their forehead protectors. Being completely surrounded Kisame and Itachi stood back to back. The five rushed the Akatsuki members. With their enemy's speed Itachi barely had time to jump in the air to throw five kunai. All the kunai just missed there target. Kensei stopped running and turned his gaze to Itachi, trying hard not to laugh at his bad aim, "You missed."

Itachi made a hand sign and the kunai blew up making the five fly to the edge of the clearing. "They're my special kunai," explained Itachi as he landed neatly on the ground, "hollowed out enough to hold explosive notes." Kisame made five water clones and rushed to the Kyuubi follower's.

"Water Prison" yelled each clone simutaniously. The group of five was surrounded by a bubble of water. Water began to fill the bubbles, making the occupants gasp for air each second.

_"Water Elemental: body transformation jutsu_," the water user, Umi made the necessary hands signs to perform his jutsu. Suddenly his body turned in to water. He walked right through the bubble, turning solid again the second he exited. He whipped out his kunai, and slashed his jailer. The jailor burst in to water. Umi turned his attention to his comrades. His four teammates didn't have much longer to live as their lungs continued to fill with water. It took a barrage of kunai destroying the rest of the water clones to make the Akatsuki aware of Umi's escape. Umi's teammates fell to the ground choking up water as the water prisons disappeared. After their lungs were cleaned they all rushed to Umi's side.

"Okay everyone, no more games," Kensei said. On each side of Densu stood a pair of elemental users. One side stood Umi and Kensei. On the other stood Kaze the wind user, and Asu the fire user.

"Fire and Wind elemental: Fire tornado," Kaze and Asu said.

Swirling flames shot towards Kisame. Kisame raised his sword to block the incoming attack. When the attack was about to hit his sword he heard a scream of pain. "_He must of tried to use a lightning a attack with those shards of kunai embedded under his skin"_ He turned his head towards Kensei. With his attention diverted Kisame didn't notice his sword breaking under the pressure of the attack. Finally his sword shattered and the attack hit him.

"You should feel honored," Kaze panted, "no one has ever survived a dual elemental attack before." Kisame squirmed on the ground. The smell of burnt flesh hung in the air.

Itachi looked over at his smoldering friend. _"Without Kisame it is five against one and I can't use my mangekyou sharingan. I must run." _He threw the smoke bombs to the ground, but as he turned to run they were all ready waiting for him. Caught off guard they each jabbed him with a kunai. Itachi fell to his knees, "Well done." A smile crept on to his face as he fell to the side.

"Densu scout up ahead,"ordered Kensei. Densu started running back to their base. When he was far enough away he reached for the cross shape necklace under his robe. Teary eyed only one thought kept coming to his mind. "_Why were we built to bring destruction to the world."_


	2. Narutos Return

Unfortunatly I dont own Naruto

* * *

Hinata stood on the wall staring out in to the horizon impatiently awaiting his return. She waited for the only man who was able to shine a ray of light in to her world of darkness. She waited for Naruto. Just than a growl echoed throughout the village, _"I shouldn't have skipped breakfast." _

Neji jumped up on the wall beside Hinata. "Don't worry Naruto will be back today, you should go home and eat."

"but-"

"He will have to report straight to the Hokage, I asked her to send a messenger to the Hyuuga house when he arrives."

"Arigato Neji-kun." Hinata turned off her Byakugan and headed back to the house. Reminding herself to only eat something light so she would have a reason to go to Ichiraku's with Naruto.

Neji took one more glance at the horizon before following Hinata.

Just outside of the Byakugan's range was an old man and a blond boy. "Hurry up," Naruto demanded, "I'm hungry for the worlds best ramen." The weight of the bags caused the old Sanin to hunch as he walked. His gray hear drenched in sweat on this hot afternoon. The puddles of yesterdays rain already evaporated.

"I could move faster if you grabbed some of these bags Naruto," panted Jaraiya. After a little more complaining from his sensei and a few more growls from Naruto's stomach, he finally grabbed some of the bags from Jaraiya. Naruto adjusted the weight of the bags to a more comfortable position. Once the bags were secure he sprinted towards Konoha.

Naruto dropped the bags just inside the village. It took awhile for the guards to recognize him. Naruto's face wasn't as round as it used to be. His ninja outfit was a little more subtle than his previous one and his hitaiite and a black cloth holding it on instead of the blue one. "You better report in to Tsunade-sama," the older guard said. Under the gaze of a pink haired Kunoichi Naruto headed to the Hokage tower. A few minutes later he arrived barging in like always.

"Baa-san I'm back" shouted Naruto with his trademark grin on his face, and hands behind his head. All five occupants of the room turned there gaze to the rude shinobi.

"I see you haven't changed a bit Naruto," Tsunade motioned for him and Jaraiya to sit down. Standing in the room was Konohamaru and his team.

"I want a higher ranked mission," Konohamaru whined, "my ninja skills are being wasted." Naruto got a strange feeling of deja vu. He remembered saying something similar to the third hokage. After which he was sent on a mission to the land of the waves. However unlike the third Hokage Tsunade didn't give in. She denied him of his request and dismissed team Konohamaru. After what seemed like hours Jaraiya finally finished giving his report.

Tsunade turned to Naruto. "Can you confirm that report."

"All except the part about researching Akatsuki. Instead Ero-Sennin was researching for his book. During which time he dropped me off to learn from a few other well known sensei's" Naruto started rubbing the top of his head after Jaraiya retracted his fist.

"We were supposed to keep that a secret remember," Jaraiya now looking in to the angry gaze of Tsunade, inched closer to the window. With the window a few feet away he sprinted for it. Only a chair pursued him out the window. It just missed him by an inch. The chair continued to the ground. A yell of pain reached Naruto's ears as an innocent bystander was hit.

"Naruto I have a mission for you," Tsunade reached for the paper marked C, "You know Konohamaru wanted a higher ranked mission. Well you should also know that your the only genin out of the rookie nine. In times like these we need to replenish our shinobi. Although it has been three years since you were in the chuunin exam, your battle with Neji became well known..."

Begin Flash Back...

Naruto had all his chakra points sealed. Neji was asking the proctor to declare the match. Naruto knew only one thing he would win, but how? He called upon the Kyuubi's power. The older citizens could feel the change in chakra. They knew it came from the beast. Like a dam the chakra points burst open, chakra flowing like rushing waters. The fight was not over, especially with Naruto's renewed strength. He charged Neji with all the Kyuubi's power that he had. Neji put all his energy in to a heavenly spin. The audience was blinded by the light given off by the attack. When the crowd was able to see again only two craters were visible. Everyone held their breath, waiting to see who won the fight. Finally the ground stirred as Neji dug his way out. He approached the second crater. He saw Naruto laying there unconscious. With a knowing smirk he let down his guard, he had won. Naruto became a puff of smoke just as the ground began to stir once more. Neji didn't have enough time to get his guard back up before Naruto delivered a powerful uppercut to his chin. With Neji unable to move the battle was declared for Naruto.

End Flash Back

"...This will provide you with the leadership required to become chuunin. That's all the other Kages and I believe you lack.

Naruto couldn't contain his excitement. He was jumping up and down and running around the room like a madman.

Tsunade continued, "The mission requires you to once again escort the bridge builder, to the land of waves. You will lead team Konohamaru and I will be sending Hinata with you. Even though Hinata is chuunin she is just there to observe and to give suggestions when needed." After the briefing Naruto exited to find himself surrounded by his friends. The first person he noticed was a girl with indigo hair. His tunnel vision centered on her. Her face was bright red. He didn't even notice that he was standing beside Sakura. He pushed through the crowd headed straight for Hinata.

_"Oh no he's coming this way,"_Hinata's blush deepened and her breath quickened. _"I thought I'd be safer in the back. It's too soon to talk to him." _She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw her love standing right in front of her. Using all her will and strength of a ninja she managed not to faint. "Ohayo N-Na-ru-" she couldn't take it any more and collapsed. Just before she hit the ground Naruto caught her in his arms. With Hinata out cold he finally noticed Sakura who was trailing behind him.

"Sakura-chan, can you help Hinata? There is something wrong with her." Naruto was still pointing at the passed out Kunoichi in his arms. He gently laid her down on the floor. Sakura walked over with smelling salt and placed it under the heiress's nose.

Hinata awoke to all her friends hovering over her deepening her embarrassment.

"Hinata are you okay because I need you to come with me tomorrow?" Hinata almost passed out again. Naruto wanted to be with her tomorrow. "Tsunade is sending us to the land of waves with team Konohamaru.

"Ya I'm okay N-Naruto-kun," she said with disappointment in her voice. Naruto moved on to greet the rest of his friends. When the group left for home he caught up with Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, want to go on a date with me?" Naruto asked before he was pushed back by the force of her fist. Taking that as a no he headed for Ichiraku's Ramen shop alone. Unknowing to him was Hinata following in the shadows. He arrived just in time to see an overweight man taking out the garbage. He wore a chef hat and an apron.

"Hey old man," Naruto greeted as they entered the building together. Naruto sat down and ordered eight bowls of pork ramen.

"Long time no see," said Ayame as she jotted down his order. The tall brown haired black eyed lady turned to her new customer and jotted down her order. "You're Miso ramen will be right up Hinata," she turned to deliver her orders.

Naruto and Hinata sat in silence until Hinata finished gathering her courage. "Where d did you go Naruto-kun?"

"I went training for three years with Ero-Sennin" Naruto replied.

"I meant where did you g go on your trip?"

Naruto began to tell her about his journey, when Ayame appeared with their orders. "So Naruto's got a girlfriend has he," Ayame teased. Without hesitation Naruto jumped up and started denying it. Hinata's face became sad. She tried to keep from crying but the occasional tear still escaped.

_"Naruto hasn't noticed me"_ She ate her ramen at a speed that could rival Naruto, paid, and left. Hinata walked home slowly hoping to look fine by the time she got back. On her way she ran in to her former team mates.

"Hey Hinata what's wrong," yelled Kiba.

Hinata tried not too look at them so they wouldn't notice her red puffy eyes. "N nothing Kiba-kun, I, I just hurt myself training earlier." Shino already deduced what happened.

"Ok good night Hinata." Shino dragged Kiba behind him. He knew Hinata wanted to be alone right now.

At the same time Naruto was also walking home. It was getting dark and he wanted to see what the stars looked like from his window. Before his trip with Ero-Sennin Naruto never gave the stars a second thought. However now they meant something. The stars had a history to them. For some reason they reminded him of a certain person's eyes. He also felt like it linked him to others who happened to be looking at them right now.

From her room, Hinata looked up at the stars. For her each star resembled a person. Hinata looked at the north star. Being the brightest star in the sky she couldn't help, but be reminded of Naruto. Naruto is the strongest shinobi she has ever known._"Naruto, you may not have feelings for me, but as long as I'm your friend at least I can stay close to you. However I wont let my love for you die, I promise on my nindo."_ She continued to look at the north star until she couldn't fight back the waves of tiredness.

Finally Naruto made it home. He unlocked his door and laid on his bed. He was feeling guilty about how he made Hinata feel. _"I got to apologize to Hinata how I made her feel on our date, no not date, meeting."_ With the resolution of what he must do he fell in to a restless sleep.


	3. Densus Dilema

Once upon a time a wise man created Naruto sadly...

it wasn't me. I do not own Naruto

* * *

Densu entered a narrow hallway. It was completely black. Only one light could be seen. A yard up ahead was an eerie glow, and screams of pain. When he was only a few feet away he started to slow down. Each step an eternity. The smell of burnt flesh intensifying. The screams becoming deafening. He finally reached the corner and began to turn the corner when Kensei's words rang throughout his head._ "If she sees you, she will feast on your bones and devour your soul._"

"Kyouran sama, the Akatsuki are dead," Densu lowered his head. He grabbed his cross shape necklace, "I'm sorry Seiren-chan." Fear being replaced with sorrow. Densu wanted to see Kyouran so he pressed up against the wall and peeked around the corner. On the ground He saw a sixteen year old girl with red and blue hair. She wore a black robe with the words chosen one embroidered in to the back. Densu could see the girls skin being ripped from her body and floating up to the mouth of a demonic fox. The demonic fox was made entirely of chakra and was attached to this girls body.

"**Tell Kensei to finish the puzzle we need another target," **The chakra formed fox started to dissipate **"go we must rest." **The massive chakra retreated in to the girl. Her skin slowly regenerating, starting at her tear soaked face. Before the girl passed out from the pain she turned her head to stare at her visitor. When enough of her skin regenerated Densu gasped in horror as he was reunited with his only friend.

Begin Flash Back...

Back in the hidden village of the rock a ten year old boy, Densu ran for his life. The kids of the village chased him with kunai while occasionally throwing shuriken at him. He ran down an alley, but they were in hot pursuit. He threw his smoke bombs and turned a corner. Once the smoke cleared his pursuers turned the corner as well. However Densu was gone. After giving up on there search Densu dropped his henge transformation. _"Luckily they taught us henge transformation today or I would've been dead" _Just then a girl tapped him on the shoulder. Densu whipped around putting his hands in a defensive position.

"You know you are strong enough to win against them," Seiren tilted her head giving off a sincere and gentle smile, "why didn't you fight back?"

Finally safe Densu started to pull out the few shuriken that was lodged in his back. "I didn't want to hurt them," he replied.

"Do you want to come to the park with me?"

Densu was hesitant to accept, but followed this stranger. _"Is this a trick? Is she leading me in to another dangerous situation? No she wouldn't otherwise she would have just alerted the other kids of my presence."_ While contemplating her true goals he didn't notice they were already at the park. He heard kids laughing, saw a couple on a date, and old people feeding the birds. _"Everyone here is happy."_ Oh how he hated being at the park, but something about this girl made him follow. Seiren led Densu to a bench and they both sat down together.

"My name is Seiren," she gazed at the bandages around Densu's eyes. "You don't have to tell me, but why were those boys chasing you."

Densu was shocked, he felt it was obvious to everyone why he was being chased. "I have no eye balls." Seiren was still a bit confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I wasn't born I was created by a scientist" he began, "his name is Kachi-san. When he created me and my brothers, he created us without eyes. He never told us why." He just finished unwrapping his bandages, and she gazed in to his eye sockets.

"That doesn't seem like a good reason to me," Seiren got up from the bench, "I got to go. My father will kill me if I'm late. I'd like to meet you here tomorrow at the same time please." Seiren took a cross shaped necklace off her neck and passed it to Densu. "Here is a good luck charm I've always believed it protected me, but i think you need it more." She bolted towards home.

"My name is Densu," he yelled back, as she faded in to the distance.

End Flash Back

Densu could no longer comprehend his emotions. He was angry That his only friend now carries that thing and he had a good idea who chose her.

* * *

Kensei was sitting at his desk, with his hand at his chin. Puzzle pieces were scattered all over it. Each piece was completely blank of color. This was Kensei's job, only his chakra was able to guide him to complete this puzzle. Once completed it would show him his next target. His room was a disaster clothes thrown throughout the room. Like his brothers all his clothes looked exactly the same with the exception of his ninja out fit. Him and his brothers only wore white. White shoes, socks, pants and shirt. Kensei was contemplating where to put the next puzzle piece when his door burst open. In the door way stood Densu. He wore a deadly look on his face and only one question on his lips. "Why?" The leader of the group figured out right away what he meant. It wasn't too hard since his intelligence rivaled Shikamaru's.

"It's an insurance policy," Kensei got up and turned around to face Densu. An evil smile crept on to his face, "If Kyouran-sama is brought in to this world Seiren will be free from this burden. If not she will be tortured like that until she dies."

Densu stormed out of the room still full of anger, but also ridden with guilt._ "If only I would have supported the cause they wouldn't have used here. I shouldn't have met her like she asked, and then we wouldn't have become friends. She would be safe. This is all my fault." _On his way to the tavern he walked by a park which only deepened his guilt. "Bartender three bottles of sake," He grabbed two of the bottles and chugged them back right away. He then left the tavern taking his last bottle of sake with him. Over the years of drowning his emotions he built up a resistance to the alcohol, so he was still able to walk straight. He entered the hot springs and paid to use them. This is where he was trying to go all day. He disrobed, and tied a towel around his waist. He could see the steam coming off the calm waters.

"_Sir you can't take sake in to the hot springs,"_ The owner said. Densu just shot her a look of death. She slowly backed away. Densu than immersed himself in the hot water. He felt like was being cooked for dinner in a pot of boiling water. These were the hottest springs he has ever found. Yet no matter how hot the water was it still couldn't cleanse him. Every time he killed or stood by when his brothers killed, this is where he would come. Though his hands were clean he could still see the red stain of blood on his hands. His mind began to wander back to his conversation with Kensei. _"Is there any way to save Seiren? Would she want me to kill others to save her?"_ After hours of pondering these questions and a sake bottle later, he came to one conclusion. _"I must fulfill the purpose professor Kachi built us for."_

Kensei sat at his desk working by candle light to finish his puzzle. He place the final piece in place. Sending Chakra through the now completed puzzle, the blank pieces began to gain color. Shapes becoming visible. Once the transformation was complete Kensei looked at the picture. The picture was of a blond girl with long hair falling down her back. Her eyes were hazel and she was of average height. But what was strange about this girl was the two tails of chakra coming from her rear. She was standing on a bridge over rapidly moving water. There was mist surrounding her and the bridge. Kensei looked at the sign above the mist's famous bridge, "_The Great Uzumaki Bridge."_

* * *

Naruto met Hinata and the gang at the gates of Konoha. He had his usual fox grin on his face, which only got bigger when he thought of his reward. "Lets go," he said. He walked out of Konoha with no idea what was in store.


	4. A Moment Alone

I do not own Naruto

* * *

They have been walking all day, and still Hinata's heart beated fast. She has never been this close to Naruto in three years. Hinata looked up to a dark clouded sky. Tonight she couldn't stare at her star, Naruto. Luckily she had the real one walking right beside her.

"Lets stop for the night," Naruto stopped walking and left the road, entering a clearing, "Konohamaru get some fire wood. Udon set up the traps and Moegi set up the tents. I'll go get us some water to boil."

"Alright, you heard the boss. Lets get to work." Konohamaru left to start his task. Naruto turned and headed to the stream close by. The stream was surrounded by thick brush. The water was calm, flowing over little water falls created by the rocks. There was a slight breeze on his face as he looked through the light mist. He knew he must be getting closer to his destination if he could already see the mist. Naruto placed two pots under the small water fall letting water flow into them. With them securely in place he laid on the bank. He looked up to the sky and saw a break forming in the clouds. After a few moments he heard a twig snap. In one motion he jumped up with a kunai in hand. Just as Naruto faced the sound the clouds broke apart some more. The moonlight shone on to Hinata, like a spotlight on a talented actress. As she walked the moonlight seemed to follow her.

"I, I have to observe you remembber." By now she was standing right beside Naruto. As she stared at Naruto time stopped for her. She was alone with him on a moonlit night. As that thought crossed her mind her face became red for the hundredth time that day. Naruto put his kunai away and together they sat down on the bank.

"Hinata I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't mean to make you cry." Naruto was still unsure of what he did.

"It's okkay Naruto," Hinata wanted to change the subject quickly, "you didn't finish telling me where you went on your trip." She was shocked that she didn't stutter. Naruto was too.

"Well every now and then Ero-Sennin dropped me off with another sensei, so he could research his book." Naruto laid down with his hands behind his head as he continued his story. "He took me almost everywhere. He even took me to the west. Thanks to that I learned a lot more jutsu, as well as created some of my own. I even managed to complete the fourth hokages's Rasengan." Hinata couldn't be more proud of him, he had a collection of jutsu, and was one step closer to his dream. "Hinata is there something wrong? Your staring at me weirdly." Hinata sat there her head tilted to the right. Her long hair falling over her right shoulder and a smile of pure happiness. Her lavender moon eyes giving off waves of love and admiration. Naruto felt this gaze enter him, warming his heart and touching his soul.

Hinata realized what she did. "I'm ffine," she managed to squeak before falling to the ground unconscious.

Naruto knew this was a regular event with her. Her fainting no longer bothered him. _"She is so cute when she faints." _Naruto tried to ignore that thought as he went closer to the stream. He noticed the pots over flowing with water. He grabbed them and walked over to Hinata. He threw her over his left shoulder and walked back towards camp.

* * *

Konohamaru leapt from tree to tree scanning the ground as he passed. He picked up every log he saw. When his arms were full he took the load of fire wood back to camp. When he got back he saw the bridge builder sitting by the fire pit Moegi dug out. He also noticed all six tents were set up. Just then he heard a rustling in the bushes as Udon jumped out. Then both of them turned there gaze to Moegi who just exited her tent. Her brown hair that normally stood up was let down. It fell just past her neck and she no longer wore her goggles. They noticed the worried look on her face. What's wrong Moegi," Konohamaru asked.

"Naruto went to get water, but he hasn't come back yet," Her eyes began to fill with tears, "It shouldn't take this long. Something must have happened to him." It was an unspoken agreement to let Udon guard the bridge builder, as Konohamaru and Moegi ran off to find their leader. The first place they decided to check out was the stream Naruto was headed for. When they arrived they saw Naruto laying down with Hinata staring at him. Konohamaru started to push through the bushes. He was angry at Naruto for making Moegi worry and he wasn't afraid to show it. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn't move, he looked back to notice Moegi holding on to him.

"No don't go yet lets just see what they're doing." They watched in silence as Hinata stared at Naruto for a few minutes. They saw Naruto's lips move but couldn't make out what they were saying. That's when Hinata fainted. Naruto retrieved the pots and slung Hinata over his shoulder. Over the years Konohamaru tried to emulate Naruto. He also inherited one more thing from him, his cluelessness.

"What was that all about?"

Moegi turned to her secret crush, Konohamaru, her slight blush deepening. "It's obvious, they are in love." They managed to get back to camp in time to see Naruto and Hinata walk up. Hinata was so embarrassed she could no longer look Naruto in the eyes. She Remembered when she woke up Naruto had his hand just under her rear supporting her on his shoulder. After the fire was going Hinata put the pot of water on the fire. Everyone was curious as to why Naruto had two pots of water with him. Their questions were answered when Hinata finished making their meal. Naruto dug in to his bag and pulled out a couple of packets of instant Ramen.

"I thought it would be great for us to have a side dish of Ramen." After the Ramen was finished, they ate and went to bed.

* * *

After walking for another half a day they arrived at a bridge. Naruto's eyes widened. His dream was right in front of his eyes. He was noticed. The bridge builder was watching Naruto's actions as Naruto began to read. "The Great Uzumaki Bridge." After a few moments passed Naruto collected himself enough to thank the bridge builder.

"Where is Udon," Moegi asked. The group left in search of Udon. While walking towards the land of the mist Udon noticed a smell and he let the curiousness get the best of him. As he walked down the dirt road the smell became stronger. He left the road to see two bodies laying on the ground in a clearing. They both wore black robes with red clouds on it. It didn't take long for Naruto and his group to catch up with Udon. When they arrived they witnessed the scene before them.

"Akatsuki, who done this?" asking no one in particular. Naruto walked up to a body and turned it over. He saw a gray skinned shark face. Right away he knew it was Kisame. _"Then the other one must be Itachi." _Naruto slowly walked up to the other face down body. Everyone was holding their breaths because of the smell, but also because of the anticipation. Naruto rolled the second body over. His gaze focusing on Itachi's eyes. They noticed Itachi's Sharingan was gouged out, but what they didn't notice was a pair of sharingan watching them.

* * *

If there are any mistakes feel free to tell me about them my email is

I don't exactly know how to find a beta reader since this is my first story. So I just write it and do the best I can to find my mistakes and then have my brother go over it. If you would like to beta read for me please just send an email.

* * *


	5. Enemy Revealed

Hi Everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. I have no excuses, it is just when I work on something I have a tendency not to follow through. However I promised myself not to write any other stories untill I finished this one. Whether it is just for fun or to post on this site. Lately I have been bombarded with ideas, so I have returned. Unfortunatly this chapter and the next chapter won't be to long.

As always I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

Lastly thank you to all my fans who still remain.

* * *

"Ssomone strong enough to defeat the Akautski, bbut who?" As soon as the words escaped Hinata's lips, she felt a huge chakra spike. Following Hinata's lead, everyone turned their head towards the chakra signature. Leaning up against the tree was a man wearing a Kyuubi robe. He was currently sucking his teeth waiting for everyone's full attention. Once he had it he walked closer.

"Hey brats," said Kaze," did you see a two tailed demon run through here." He momentarily locked eyes with his current company stopping at Hinata. He could feel her eyes calling out to him, begging to be ripped from her eye sockets.

"You did this," Naruto accused. Hinata tried to lecture Naruto on making false acusations, but Kaze spoke first.

"Yes I did," Kaze grabbed a scroll from under his robe, while keeping his eyes locked with Hinata. He let it unroll to the ground, "His eyes were a nice addition to my collection. I would love to have your eyes too, Ms. Hyuuga." Upon hearing this Hinata's heart skipped a beat, her hands flying to her eyes. Suddenly there was a rustling. Sasuke jumped out from behind the bushes. He lost control of his anger and attacked Kaze.

Naruto switched into his fighting stance, "Hinata and I will stay here. The rest of you go complete the mission."

"but boss," Konohamaru said. Seeing the look in Naruto's eyes he could tell his order was not to be discussed. Their first priority was the mission. Unknowing of what will happen to Naruto and Hinata, team Konohamaru continued their mission.

Questions arose in Naruto's mind. _"Is Sasuke an ally in this fight, or will I have to fight both of them? Can I beat Someone strong enough to take on the Akatsuki?"_ Sasuke kept lunging at Kaze, who just side stepped each strike.

"Who are you to rob me of my revenge?" Sasuke didn't stop attacking, "I was supposed to kill my brother."

Clearly annoyed Kaze grabbed Sasuke's arm and threw him towards Naruto. "My name is Kaze. I am one of the five genetically created super beings. I was second to be created. I will help bring Kyouran to this world." After being knocked down Sasuke's anger diminished enough to think clearly. There was an unspoken truce between Sasuke and the Konoha ninja. Sasuke readied his sword for another attack. Instead of waiting for his former comrads he attacked again. He was much more controlled now. After two more dodged strikes Sasuke finally hit his mark. The sword sliced Kaze in half, vertically. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata felt the wind pick up as Kaze's body slowely disenagrated in to the wind. As each piece came off, it refomed behind Sasuke. Carried on the wind was a low whisper. "Wind Element: Body Transformation Jutsu."

"He has the ability to become his chakra element," deduced Hinata. The minute Kaze reformed he hurled shurikun at Sasuke's back. Hinata jumped behind Sasuke. "Protective 8 Trigrams: 64 Palms," thin beams of chakra shot out of her hand, cutting down all of the shurikun.

Sasuke turned around and shoved Hinata out of his way, "He's mine." Uncontrollable rage crept in to Naruto's eyes, but he knew now was not the time.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," Naruto yelled.


	6. Brothers Battle

Disclaimer: I disapointedly do not own Naruto

* * *

Two clones instantly formed beside Naruto. Together with the clones he made two identical Rasengan and after he was finished the clones transformed in to small throwing stars. Naruto placed the Rasengan on the throwing stars so the clones can keep the flow of chakra going. He then picked up the stars and chucked them at Kaze. Kaze was just finished reforming behind Sasuke again when he noticed the swirling mass of chakra headed straight for him. He dodged the first attack but was hit by the second attack. Kaze struggled to his feet staring at the real Naruto. "_How can he throw that dense of chakra?" _In his state of shock he didn't see two figures coming up behind him.

Sasuke charged his sword with a chidori current and the Naruto clone from the first rasengan attack pulled out his kunai knife. "_I got him. Revenge is mine." _Sasuke thought to himself. The ground began to move beneath his feet. Before Sasuke knew what was happening he was thrown back by the ground, followed by an eruption of dirt. While flying through the air his sharingan caught a figure shoot out of the hole to parry the Naruto clone. In a blink of an eye the clone was destroyed.

"You are supposed to be looking for the Nibi, Densu." said Kaze.

"The Nibi is there." Densu pointed to the Nibi, his head hung low. Kaze looked over anger filling up inside him.

"Moron, you dropped her beside our enemy." He turned and stabbed Densu in the arm with a kunai knife. Densu gritted his teeth form the pain. Everyone in the vicinity was shocked to see their enemy injure his ally for no reason. After the shock wore off, Hinata tried to stand up to protect the Nibi. The second she got to her feet she felt a sharp pain in her leg, collapsing immediately.

"_It must have broken when Sasuke pushed me," _Hinata crawled closely to the barely conscious Jinchuriki, "_I may be unable to stand but I can still try to protect her."_

The fight continued. At the beginning Naruto and Sauske had the upper hand, but now they could barely hold their own. Naruto was sending Rasengan after Rasengan at Densu and Sasuke using chidori current and fire jutsus at Kaze. Sasuke slashed his sword at Kaze. It went right through him, meeting no resistance. Knowing Kaze's pattern he whipped around to use a fire jutsu. However Kaze wasn't there, that's when he was struck from above. Before Sasuke could get back up to his feet Kaze ran for the Nibi. When he got there Hinata was holding her neck with pain in her eyes, but Kaze thought nothing of it. He grabbed the Nibi and bolted leaving his brother behind. Before he was out of ear shot he shouted, "I will be back for your eyes another time."

Knowing he had no chance against two opponents at the same time at his current level he ran after Kaze. Once the enemies were out of site Naruto ran over to Hinata. Hinata's body was covered in sweat, and her eyes were closed. "Sasuke help me get her to town." Naruto looked over his shoulder, but the Uchiha was nowhere to be found. Still sore from battle Naruto made one clone to help her on to his shoulders, disappearing shortly after.


	7. Battle and Recovery

Very Sorry for it being posted so late. My work has kept me very busy the last couple of weeks.

* * *

Deep in a cave, in the Land of Sand rested three horrific men. Asu sat against the cave wall, staring in to his lighter's flame. He did this often. _"burn."_ However this form of meditation didn't seam to calm his soul. _"burn."_ He felt like a junkie without his needle. _"burn." _Asu looked over to where Umi was sleeping. He flicked his lighter closed and quietly walked over to Umi. He dropped the lighter to the ground. One by one legs popped out of the lighter. It originated from the scorpion etched in to it. _"I haven't burnt a living body in a long time." _Asu's normally scowling face became a wide grin. A grin only his victims have ever seen. The lighter became engulfed in flames, scurrying towards Umi at an alarming speed. Suddenly an audible crack echoed throughout the cave accompanied by a flash of light. Umi, awoken by the sound of lightning. He could see Asu's lighter on its back. Legs moving helplessly in mid air. Asu turned his gaze to the cave's entrance. He saw Kensei laying on his side, ready to throw another lighting bolt should the need arise. Managing to get back on it's feet, Asu's lighter crawled up its owners leg. After reaching the pants pocket, the lighter crawled in returning to normal. With the return of Asu's scowl Kensei felt more at ease.

"Everyone grab you gear," ordered Kensei, "The sandstorm is over and we still have a Jinchuriki to capture."

Temari burst in to the office, "Garra, three men are approaching the village and they are wearing matching black robes."

"Akatsuki?"

"I don't think so. Their robes have a picture of the nine tailed fox instead of clouds."

"I think it would be safer for the village if I go out to meet them."

Outside the village Garra and Temari stood to face off against the three intruders. Umi grabbed his trident shaped necklace. It grew in length and size become a weapon as long as his body. "We will swim in the sea of victory."

Kensei rolled his eyes at Umi, annoyed that he didn't have a chance to introduce himself first. "Hello Garra. We are the followers of the great Kyuubi. My name is Kensei, please forgive my brothers rudeness."

"Temari, go back inside."

"Fire elemental: Fire cage," flames shot from Asu's hands creating a dome around the village. He gazed at Temari a sick and twisted grin on his face. "Don't go, I haven't heard you scream yet." Temari started running to the west. She knew who her opponent would be and she didn't want to get caught up in Garra's fight. As she thought Asu was hot on her heels.

"You can't beat me as long as we are in this desert," Garra stated. The sand beneath himself lifted him up into the air. What surprised Garra is that Umi also rose to the sky supported by water.

"Do you like my trident I took it from Poseidon himself. It can create water without draining my chakra." Kensei decided to stand back and watch the show. Garra decided to take the first attack. His sand shot out from behind him, trying to wrap around his opponent. Umi jumped out of the water and over the sand, like salmon jumping up stream. He sailed through the air heading closer to the sand demon. Twisting and spinning in mid-air to dodge the incoming sand. He was getting closer. He thrust towards Garra's face only to hit a wall created of sand. The water reached his feet once again supporting him. Acting quickly he had the water carry him backwards as spikes came from the wall in an attempt to impale him. The fighting seemed to rage on for hours, both participants starting to feel tired. Garra risked a glance towards his sister. She wasn't fairing much better.

"_I need to free the villagers and overwhelm them with numbers. Temari wont be able to hold out much longer," _every time Garra blocked with his sand he would inch closer to the village. _"I will use his water to put out the flames."_ Umi was so caught up in the battle he didn't even notice. Inch by inch, second by second the fire came closer to being extinguished.

"Ahhh," Umi screamed has his body involuntarily shook. He peeked out of the corner of his eye to see Kensei sending lighting up the stream of water and into his body. He lost control over the water plummeting towards the ground landing with a thud.

"Idiot, he almost freed the villagers," Kensei tried to hold back a chuckle at Umi for missing something so obvious. "We can't take all of them at once." While he was reprimanding his lackey as he sees him, Garra took the opportunity for an attack. With the momentary lapse in concentration Kensei reacted too slow. His left arm was caught in the sand.

Garra pointed his open hand towards Kensei closing it, "Sand burial." Kensei could feel the sand closing tighter around his arm. He focused his chakra at covered portion. His arm pulsated with lighting. This stopped him from taking permanent damage. His once calm and laid back composure changed to that of a fierce warrior forged in battle. Umi finally recovered and attacked Garra two on one. The battle only lasted a few more minutes before Umi and Kensei combined their powers creating a liquid lightning. With a diversion and the speed of the attack it got past the sand landing a direct hit. Garra fell to the ground unconscious. Umi picked up the body and looked at the other battle that still raged. They knew it wouldn't last too much longer.

Temari was on her last legs. Every wind attack was met with fire only increasing the strength of the fire attack. She was out matched in terms of justu and tried to use tactics. However in the middle of the desert there wasn't a lot she could do. Only her superior intelligence kept her going as long as it was. "Tell me why does a fire user keep trying to burn me with his lighter?"

"I found it on a beach. He is my friend. It tells me to burn," he screamed the last word and lunged at Temari. She could barely stand as it was and had no hope of dodging. Asu's kunai went into her shoulder and the force knocked her off her feet. She tried to get up. She tried to find the inner strength Naruto was famous for to continue the fight, but she had nothing left. Asu stood over her his grin getting wider as he flicked open his lighter dropping on her burnt and battered body. The fear in her eyes grew as it sprung to life lighting her tattered clothes on fire. The lighter kept spreading the fire until her whole body was on fire. Her screams only made her tormentor happier. Just when she thought she was going to die the fire vanished. It was replaced by the cooling water.

Umi had put out the fire turning Asu's pleasure into anger, "That is for trying to burn me today."

The receptionist was slumped over at her desk. She couldn't keep from yawning. _"Today has been very slow," _she thought. _"Although in this line of work, that is a good thing." _She took a glance around the hospital waiting room to see if anyone else had shown up, but it was empty. She was about to turn back to her papers when the doors blew off the hinges. A figure stood in the doorway his eyes were blood red slits.

"Help her," he growled out. Only then did she notice the girl he was carrying on his shoulders. She was clutching her neck and writhing in pain. In a blink of an eye a dozen people were surrounded around Hinata's stretcher. They wheeled her away. Naruto sat down, his eyes and whisker marks returning to normal. A few minutes later the nurse came out to ask Naruto a few questions.

"Did she always have that mark on her neck?"

"What Mark?"

"How long has she been like this?"

"A couple of minutes." The nurse turned to leave when Naruto stopped her, "is she going to be ok?"

"It looks like her condition is being caused by what looks like a seal. Since we don't have a shinobi village here we aren't well equipped to deal with this particular situation, but we are doing everything we can. You may go in and see her, but make it quick." Naruto entered the hospital room to see an unconscious Hinata hooked up to various hospital instruments. There were tubes going all over the place. He sat down in the empty chair near her bed.

"Hinata, I never told you this directly, but I love you. All the time I was gone I was surprised to find it wasn't Sakura I was thinking about, it was you."


End file.
